


Matching Outfits

by Jillie_chan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Based off the promotional material for the Third movie, Drabble, Missing Scene, Prequel, Written in under ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: Fishlegs shows off his new armor; isn't it so cool!The other's aren't so sure.





	Matching Outfits

“So....what do you think?” Fishlegs asked, spinning in his new armor.

“Stupid,” Tuffnut said simply.

“You look like your dragon,” Ruffnut said.

“Yes! That was what I was going for you see I figured-” Fishlegs started.

Realizing that they were going to be there all day if nothing was done Snoutlout said something. “So, where did you get the materials from?”

That was the wrong thing to say. “Oh, it’s a combination of Gronkle iron, sheepskin and Meatlug’s shedded scales. I’m hoping that the scales will act as fireproofing kinda like Drago’s cloak-”

“Okay, so we don’t tell Hiccup that part,” Astrid said.

“Tell Hiccup what?” Hiccup asked, fiddling with his own new Nightfury coordinating armor.

The group was silent for a moment. 

“There is no way I’m wearing something like that,” Tuffnut said. 

“Who’s idea was this first?” Astrid asked with her face in her hands.

“My money’s on Fishlegs,” Ruffnut said.

“So you guys DON’T want the new armor I just finished?” Hiccup asked, awkwardly gesturing behind him to Toothless holding a bag with blue scales peaking out of it.

There was another moment of silence.

“Dibbs on Tuffnut’s!” Ruffnut screamed leaping for Hiccup.

“Noway! He said he made it for me!” Tuffnut tackled his sister to the ground.

“YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T WANT IT!” Ruffnut shouted, reversing the pin.

“So have you been collecting ALL of our dragons’ scales or ...?” Snoutlout asked.

Astrid shook her head before she kissed Hiccup on the cheek. “You are ridiculous."


End file.
